


Static Electricity Between You and Me

by dontbesuspicious



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Electricity, Electricity Kink, First Time, Greed Island Arc, Killua's a gay mess as usual, M/M, Porn with Feelings, gon develops an electricity kink woops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbesuspicious/pseuds/dontbesuspicious
Summary: Gon wants to know what it feels like when Killua has electricity flowing through him. The answer isn't quite what he expects.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120
Collections: Sin x Bin





	Static Electricity Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday [redacted]! I hope you enjoy this and your day. <3

It begins as simple curiosity, nothing more.

“Ne Killua?” Gon asks, back against the wall of the chasm they’ve been training in for weeks now. Sitting cross-legged with one knee brushing lightly against Killua’s, he holds the rope responsible for maintaining the rock’s position above him as opposed to becoming a new hat as though it barely deserves a thought - which after a week of this training had better be the case, else Killua may need to add to the growing lumps hidden under the spiky hair. 

_Zap._ The current is steadily becoming weaker the longer they stay out here, far away from any source Killua can use to recharge. What once served as a way to stave off boredom on the nights he can’t sleep is quickly becoming useless, the tiny shock of blue between finger and thigh hardly enough to raise a single hair on his leg. Still he does it again, head cocked to the side as he watches the pathetic charge. 

“Yeah?” There’s no need to turn to face Gon or even adjust to be able to see him; years of enduring lessons from Illumi ensured Killua’s ability to note everything in his peripheral vision without bothering to try. Even now he can catch the way the shadow of the cliff hides half of Gon’s face, the moonlight illuminating what’s left to give him an ethereal glow. Halo or no, Gon is the closest a human can come to being an angel - Killua’s sure of it. 

_Zap._

_Scritch._

The warmth from Gon’s leg increases when he scoots closer and radiates from point of contact outward, threatening to overcome the chill of night from where it gathers in Killua’s cheeks alone. In any other situation he’d be so far in Killua’s space that Killua would be forgetting how to breathe, shoving him back with words meant to be sharp and biting that are instead dulled from the emotions continually swirling in his gut. Thank whatever deity or being there may be for little favors, because he’s simply too mentally exhausted to handle such an intrusion right now. He’d probably end up making a mistake that there is no coming back from.

“What does it feel like?” Gon’s knee presses into Killua’s thigh and he cranes his neck when Killua discharges what could be considered nothing more than static electricity. “I know you said it hurts but does it depend on how much? What about just having it in your aura? Does that hurt?” 

Killua tsks, letting his nen return to a regular state in favor of reaching over to shove his face back into the approximate vicinity of where it should be. “Stuuupid. You’re about to have a rock on your head, you know.” 

“But Killuaaaaaa! I really wanna know!” The whine echoes, bouncing off the walls and filling his head with too many Gons before fading into silence again - or, well, as silent as this desert can be with magical beasts lurking around every corner. “Can’t you just tell me?”

One of the traits Gon possesses that Killua admires is his tenacity. Paired with the stubbornness that flows through his blood in spades it is a force to be reckoned with. That’s fantastic when it’s aimed at something they’re going up against. But when Gon turns it on him, honey eyes wide with curiosity and heels dug into the dirt, Killua despises it. 

Assassins are creatures of the dark. They’re born there, into viscera-coated hands and baptised in blood before the age of three when the first successful kill is expected to take place. He was able to blend into the shadows before he could walk, could rearrange the bones in his fingers to slice through flesh like cheese before he could run. Raised as a demon in human form, an executioner capable of heinous acts of murder without so much as batting an eye, most of Killua’s life was spent in the shadows. Watching. Waiting. Striking. 

Escaping from it was like learning to breathe after drowning: painful at first and with its fair share of water and sputum accompanying every rasping cough. That was nothing compared to finding himself in the presence of Gon, though; a walking star, burning hot in its conviction and projecting light into every corner it can reach. To a creature of the dark it’s like being lit on fire at first, many aspects of himself he’d considered fact burning away to reveal they were never real to begin with. Uncomfortable, excruciating, a different type of growing pains than the physical kind. But he’d come to depend on that light, to lean into the brilliance of Gon’s flame to feel the warmth he’d been deprived of so long in the cold. And in that, he’s begun to uncover long-buried pieces of the puzzle of who Killua Zoldyck could be, slowly slotting them together on a vaguely Gon-shaped board.

But even the brightest of fires cast shadows and despite being reborn, Killua has plenty of those. Bits of his life that he doesn’t talk about, that he prefers to leave in the abandoned recesses of his mind to be forgotten about. Oh sure, they’ve been alluded to and danced around and occasionally shrugged off when he can’t avoid them, but even so, he hides them away. 

And, as per his usual, Gon is charging straight into one of those corners with a torch in hand and not a fuck to give.

Killua shifts uncomfortably, trying to find a position where he can relax into the wall behind him that doesn’t prod his back incessantly. “Yeah, it hurts,” he admits quietly, turning one finger into a weapon of death and using the razor-sharp nail to poke under his thumbnail. Enough to cause some sensation of pain that will help ground him in this moment, not enough to draw blood. “When I’m fully charged it’s the constant feel of walking on pins and needles but more like swords and daggers. My muscles are on the edge of overstimulation, one wrong move away from being out of my control. My nerves are on fire, screaming for relief. But it isn’t anything I’m not able to handle.” _Illumi and Milluki made sure of that._ “Honestly, discharging it is a relief. It feels better.”

“Oh.” It’s almost funny, how Killua swears he can hear the way the gears turn in Gon’s head as he takes in the information and processes it. “Then why do you shock yourself?”

A fair question, but not one Gon’s going to get the whole truth about. The need to shield Gon from the reality that is Killua’s hellscape of trauma is as strong as the day they met, so Killua lets a small, sad smile flit over his face but shuts off anything deeper. “I don’t electrocute myself, Gon, that would be stupid. They’re just little zaps, like, uh.” He gestures with his free hand, brows drawn as he tries to come up with an adequate comparison. “The way you can shock someone else during the winter or if you drag your feet over the carpet, I guess. Just takes some of the edge off.” 

Gon hums in response and that’s that, the conversation dying down between them. Killua thunks his head against the rock behind him in relief, not wanting to have to dance around the truth any further.

And when the soft snores of the boy next to him finally sound he allows himself a smile, making sure Bisky is nowhere in sight before reaching over to pat Gon’s cheek affectionately. _I’ll make sure you never know what it feels like to be in this kind of pain._

* * *

“What good is a nen ability that requires you to have to recharge all the time?” Bisky snaps, the dark circles under her eyes as good an indicator as any that she’s balancing precariously on the edge of her sanity. “You won’t always be near an electrical source, so what will you do then?”

Killua shrugs a shoulder, playing at his usual facade of general apathy. “It’s more useful than creating a chick that rubs you.”

The growl is his only warning before pain bursts through his lower jaw, feet no longer resting on something solid as air whizzes past his ears. Okay, maybe he’d provoked her on purpose today in the hopes that she’ll relent and let them return to a city. He can’t stand how far he feels like he’s falling behind Gon like this, the need to make his own aura spark and crackle the only thing on his mind. Flipping in the air he lands gracefully on his feet, watching dispassionately as Bisky storms over to where she’s been sitting, grumbling under her breath.

“You really shouldn’t provoke her like that, Killua.” 

“Shut up, Gon,” he groans, strolling over to a nearby rock and dropping onto it, crossing both his arms and legs as he sits. “The hag needs to let me recharge.”

“Can’t you just work on your other nen abilities, though?” A grunt punctuates the question as Gon tries to launch himself off the hand currently holding him up from the ground, only managing to move about half an inch. 

“No.” 

Gon frowns at him, pouting at the snapped word. “I don’t understand. Killua said it hurts to store electricity, so why not do something that doesn’t hurt?” Another burst of nen, not moving him any further than the previous one. “Unless it feels good too?”

“What nonsense are you going on about now?” Closing his eyes, Killua’s lips curl into a sneer. He knows he’s being mean, meaner than Gon deserves right now but he’s already gone over the subject more than he cared to with Bisky and would prefer to just sit here and stew in silence, thanks. Not that Gon ever bothers to pay attention to what Killua wants.

There’s a crunch of boots against rock and Killua tenses, Gon’s voice much closer. “Am I right, Killua? You made it sound like it only hurts but it can feel good too, right?”

“Hmph.” Killua turns his face away, wrinkling his nose. “That dumb of a question doesn’t deserve an answer.”

A pregnant pause fills the space between them before Gon sighs. “Okay, if you say so.” 

Eyes snapping open to watch as his friend walks back to his spot to continue practicing, a sense of unease fills Killua. Gon’s never given up that easily, never. But he’s back to trying to fly off the ground, eyes full of determination and mouth set in a firm line. Killua should feel relieved, he knows he should, yet he can’t help the trepidation setting in that this is the beginning of something he isn’t ready for. 

* * *

A few days pass before Bisky finally relents and they make their way to Masadora, checking into a hotel for the night so she can “get some r&r.” Killua suspects that he doesn’t particularly want to know what r&r entails when Bisky is involved, so he doesn’t question it. Instead he hikes up to the room he’s sharing with Gon and drops his bag on the floor, examining the layout. A normal person would probably head straight into the shower to clean up when they’re covered head to toe in dirt, but Killua has other things on his mind.

Such as finding the nearest electrical socket and shoving a fork into it. 

Or, in a less extreme sense, rip a few wires out of the wall and nick a couple of volts. 

Continuing with his odd behavior, Gon slips into the bathroom without a word, leaving Killua to stare at the closed door, a frown firmly planted on his face. The other boy had been suspiciously in his own world since the question about whether or not being zapped could feel good, and Killua had caught him watching him silently with a thoughtful twist to his lips more than a few times. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, and his attempts at instigating some of their normally playful banter only resulted in a few soft laughs. 

Something was going on in that head and it was driving Killua nuts to have no idea what it was. Usually Gon is as open as a book; all it takes is a few questions to flip to the correct page and get the answer. 

The pitter patter of water hitting the shower wall starts and Killua grumbles, easily punching through the drywall next to the old television set. Maybe he can pry whatever he’s hiding out of him after they’re a little more rested. Yet Gon has never been as pliant to Killua’s nudges as Killua is to Gon, a fact that has not escaped his notice. He shakes off the powder coating his hand and picks out any bothersome edges of the hole before grabbing a handful of wires. After a moment of thought he puts most of them back, settling on two he’s reasonably sure aren’t connected to anything he cares about, slicing through them with a fingernail. The sparks begin instantly and he encapsulates the ends in his palm, tensing as the familiar pain lances through him. 

Truth be told, he hadn’t really done the best job explaining how much this _hurts_ when Gon had asked. It’s tough to translate the sensation into words that make sense, especially to someone who has no concept of how unnaturally high his pain tolerance is in the first place. Plus side to being an assassin: one learns how to endure things that would cause a normal person to pass out in two seconds flat without blinking an eye. Sometimes those things become flat and dull and no longer cause pain, though whether that’s due to exposure or a deadening of nerve endings, he isn’t sure. Unfortunately it’s impossible to fully escape pain, especially if it is the type to play one’s nervous system like a five-string guitar, using the neurons to pluck a melody out of the spinal cord. So he grits his teeth and bears it, jaw tense and muscles twitching but otherwise appearing unaffected.

There’s a theory about exposing oneself to certain stimuli to overcome a weakness to it that’s been floating around the medical community for years. Tested and used with caution, it often helps people overcome things like allergies or psychological fears and triggers. Yet the inhabitants of the underbelly of the world know exactly how useful it is and that the limit is only as high as one’s drive to succeed. 

It’s the reason why his mother slipped poison into their food from the moment they were born. Why their training included becoming desensitized to certain interrogation techniques and substances that can cloud the mind. 

And it’s the working theory Killua’s holding onto regarding his nen, that with regular practice and a dash of his own stubbornness, he’ll gradually be able to hold more of a charge over time. Perhaps enough to cover his entire body at once and be a walking lightning bolt.

For now, though, the amount feels almost pitiful when compared to the powerhouse move Gon’s been building up. Yeah sure, he can create a light show between his hands and he can probably create enough of a current to render a muscle or two out of service temporarily for an enemy, but Gon’s is shaping into something that could truly be dangerous. He sighs, frustrated, feeling his internal tank fill quicker than he’d prefer, splicing the wires back together to the best of his ability. 

Because he doesn’t know what else to do, he shoots some electricity at the wooden tv stand. The spot it hits is charred and smokes slightly, but not enough of a concern for anything beyond a repair bill.

It is, however, enough to catch the attention of a certain person with an unreal sense of smell.

“Killua?” The water abruptly stops and feet land on the bathroom floor, squelching as Gon all but runs into the common area. “What’s going on? Why do I smell smoke?”

Killua points at the stand and shrugs, looking up long enough to note Gon’s lack of any sort of covering before averting his eyes. “It’s nothing. Go back to your shower.” It feels ridiculous that only six months ago they took baths together and he didn’t bat an eye, whereas now his stomach twists and jumps if Gon so much as takes his shirt off around him. Ducking his head and shaking his bangs to cover his eyes - and hopefully most of his blush - he picks at the loose threads of his tank top, willing Gon to go literally anywhere else and put some clothes on.

Puberty is ridiculous. Hormones are ridiculous. Did he sign up for this? No, he did not, and he’d very much like his money back, thanks.

He can feel Gon’s eyes on him still and he puffs out a loud exhale, pinching the closest calf to him. The resounding yelp and hop away is satisfying, hopefully getting the point across. “Seriously. Go. You stink.”

“That’s mean, Killua.” The pout is audible in Gon’s voice and Killua snorts, waving a hand at him dismissively. 

“So do I. Hurry up so I can have my turn. I promise not to start any fires without you.”

Gon hums a moment, then approaches, squatting down in front of Killua. Surprised, Killua reels back, placing a hand on the carpet behind him to keep him stabilized as he meets an unnervingly intense gaze, Gon’s eyes darker than he’s seen them before. He’s _naked_ and he’s much too close and fuck, Killua can feel his body reacting in a way that is absolutely mortifying so he tries to turn and scramble away only to be caught with a hand on his chin. Gon gently, but firmly, pulls his head back around to meet his gaze once more and shit. The look of resolution in them is final.

Whatever Gon’s decided in that moment, Killua’s fate has been sealed.

“Why did you stop washing with me?” Gon asks and Killua gets the feeling those words are being picked very, very carefully which is very, very unlike Gon. It means Gon knows that his fight-or-flight response is being triggered by his closeness and that he’s approaching him with all the caution one would a wild animal, and Killua isn’t quite sure how to feel about that. Other than the terrifying knowledge that he’s being completely seen, that is.

But he’s not about to confess to the emotions he hasn’t wanted to admit exist in him, not if he can help it. “I got bored with it,” he lies, shrugging and praying that his typical assassin-face will keep Gon from realizing. “You take way too long and have no boundaries.”

The way Gon’s lips purse together show he isn’t particularly impressed with that explanation. 

“Why are you blushing right now?”

Oof. The hard questions just keep on rolling in, huh. Gon’s showing no mercy and it shouldn’t do anything other than frustrate Killua but something different is brewing in the pit of his stomach that he _definitely_ doesn’t want to deal with right now. _Abort, abort,_ his mind screams at him and he brings up both of his hands to press against Gon’s chest and shove him as hard as he can. “B-because you’re too close to me, dummy! And you’re _naked._ Don’t you have any concept of personal space?” 

Somehow Gon barely moves, only rocking on the balls of his feet to absorb the blow. “It’s never bothered you before, Killua. Why should it now?”

“Why should it-” Killua bites off the rest of the sentence and sighs wearily. “Fucking hell. Never mind.” There isn’t an explanation in the world he’s willing to give Gon that will answer that question satisfactorily, so what is the point in even trying? Right now he needs to focus on finding escape, on getting Gon to let go of him so he can go take a very cold shower or maybe just disappear into the void. Whatever will save him from the mortification that’s right on his doorstep.

Okay, pause. Take a breath. Evaluate his surroundings. His back is pretty much against the wall, the tv stand to his left. Gon is taking up the entire front of him, which only leaves his right open. Which is, unfortunately, the side Gon’s free hand is on. So that probably won’t work. 

Something cold and wet plops onto his arm. Wrinkling his nose, Killua swipes the drop of water away before freezing, eyes widening. _O_ _h._ That’s it! Gon just took a shower and he didn’t bother to dry off. Yeah, there are water drops twinkling across his body yet, and Killua - Killua just refilled his mana. 

Well. To be fair, Gon _was_ asking how it felt rather insistently not that long ago. And it’s not like Killua’s going to fry him, only give him enough of a shock to get him to let go. After all, if you corner a feral cat, you’re probably gonna get bitten at least once.

The corners of his lips curl into a smirk and he slams his palms onto Gon’s chest, the crackling of his nen audible to the both of them. Comprehension dawns in Gon’s eyes the moment before it hits him and his mouth drops open when the blue shocks dance over his skin, hand falling away from Killua’s jaw as he falls flat on his ass. The sizzling of the water evaporating fills the otherwise quiet room, Killua’s breathing shallow as he deactivates the ability and watches Gon, wary. 

For a few heartbeats, there is no movement. Gon sits there looking almost comically stunned, legs splayed open and hands resting palm down on the floor. He blinks several times, brows furrowed and biting his lip. 

Enough time passes that Killua begins to worry that he used too much voltage. “Um - Gon?” he asks, forgetting about everything that had just transpired; all of the embarrassment, the fear, the teenage urges pushed to the side in favor of making sure he didn’t accidentally break his friend. Crawling forward between Gon’s open legs, he sits on his knees, eyes sweeping over his face and chest where he’d shocked him in search of any signs of irreparable damage. “Are you, are you okay?” Nothing _appears_ to be wrong, but Killua can’t exactly see internal organs, and _fuck._ Reaching out a shaky hand, he presses the pads of his fingers over Gon’s heart, closing his eyes and trying to listen.

The world tilts without warning and Killua’s head slams against the floor, the dull pain quickly forgotten when he realizes Gon’s hovering over him, fingers wrapped around Killua’s wrist to press his hand more firmly into his chest. Normally bright honey eyes are dark, pupils blown out and filled with a primal desire that Killua recognizes from some of Piggy’s videos. He sucks in a loud breath, pinned to the floor by the pure hunger in Gon’s expression. Wow. That’s. His dick twitches in his shorts. “G-Gon, what-”

“Do it again.” 

_Fuck, that’s hot._ Gon’s voice is slightly hoarse and lower pitched than normal; just hearing it sends a shiver through him. Killua tugs his lip between his teeth and tries to will the heat away from pooling in his cheeks. “D-do what again?”

Gon chuckles, lips twisting into a smirk as he tightens his grip on Killua’s wrist. “Do it again, Killua.”

The air is heavy between them, full of so many things Killua never thought he’d experience with Gon and he swallows thickly. Electricity begins to pop and snap in his aura and Gon’s eyes narrow, probably activating gyo, if Killua had to guess. They flick up and down and across his body, chasing the sparks Killua feels dancing over him until he focuses it into his palm. The energy gathers there, waiting, until he pushes it out and into Gon’s aura, less than last time but still enough to feel. 

Its effect is immediate and obvious, Gon’s hand going slack while the rest of his body tenses. The muscles of his chest ripple beautifully as they clench and release from the stimulation and his hips pitch forward, mouth falling open to release a long, loud moan. “K-Killua,” he groans, surging down to slam their lips together.

Teeth clack painfully together at first until they find a rhythm, Killua’s brain practically melting out of his ears. He’s barely finished processing the fact that Gon is above him looking like _that,_ let alone that his nen has the ability to cause such an intense reaction and now Gon is _kissing_ him? He kisses back with as much as he can muster, cupping Gon’s cheek with an unsteady hand and trying to imprint as much of him to memory as possible. Gon has rough lips, but not chapped, and Killua dares to swipe his tongue along their seam curiously. When they part he dives in, no idea what he’s supposed to do but assuming it’s something like dragging his tongue along the side of Gon’s own, relishing the soft sigh it nets him. 

When Gon releases his wrist Killua winds his arm around Gon’s back, tracing the shape of his scapula. A gentle nip to Killua’s lower lip and then Gon breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead against Killua’s and breathing heavily as he lowers himself to rest on his elbows. Something hard presses against the inside of Killua’s thigh and the tenuous thread keeping his self-control in check snaps. Rolling them over so that he’s on top, Killua grabs Gon’s arms and pins them above his head with one hand, the other propping him up as he gazes down at his friend. 

Gon whimpers beneath him, lower lip jutting out and wiggling his hips. “You said it doesn’t feel good, Killua, but it feels so good,” he whines, testing out Killua’s grip before letting his arms go slack. “Please, it feels so good, I want to feel it again.”

A good friend would say no. They would put a stop to this, clamber off of Gon, and throw some clothes at him, because this isn’t what good friends do. Obviously Gon’s turned on by electricity and that’s fine on its own, but that doesn’t mean that _Killua_ has anything to do with it other than being a convenient source. Continuing won’t do either of them any favors, and so a good friend would say no.

But Killua is selfish. He’s been holding back with Gon for months now, trying to hide the way his eyes stray to Gon’s lips or the way certain touches will make his dick hard because it’s wrong to feel like this toward him. He’s lucky to be Gon’s friend and to pursue anything else would be inviting catastrophe and heartbreak, neither of which Killua wants to court. 

So here, in this moment, with Gon’s flushed face looking up at him so desperately, he makes the selfish choice. There’s no going back but that can be future-Killua’s problem. Scooting his hips forward so that he’s kneeling on either side of Gon’s waist, Killua trails a hand down Gon’s chest, following the curve of his ribs and the dip of his stomach. “Yeah?”

Gon nods enthusiastically, breath stuttering when Killua makes a pass over a hardened nipple. “Y-yeah. Please, Killua, _please.”_

Killua never could tell Gon no. So he circles the other nipple, drawing up the electricity from within, letting it barely spark against Gon’s skin. Whining, Gon arches his chest up but Killua keeps teasing, the zaps little more than a slight kiss of energy. “Killua please Killua please Killua please-” Gon rambles, each word becoming more strained and desperate as Killua continues circling, circling, circling. Gon’s dick is hard against his ass; he can feel it through his shorts. A mischievous smirk crawls over his lips and he grinds down, groaning when he’s rewarded with a full-body shudder and a shout from the boy beneath him. 

_Zap._

The shock is finally placed directly on the nub beneath his finger and Gon’s mouth lolls open, head slamming into the floor. Idly Killua makes note that the violence he exhibits normally seems to carry over into this particular portion of his person too; that could be of interest at a later time. If he’s lucky enough to have a later time, that is. 

“I’ve never heard you beg like that,” Killua murmurs, surprised by how rough his own voice sounds to his ears. _Gon. I want to be the only one who ever sees this part of you._ He tips forward and drops kisses along the line of Gon’s jaw, nudging under his ear with his nose. “You want me to make you feel better than you’ve ever felt?” 

A moan vibrates up the column of Gon’s throat that tickles Killua’s lips. “Killua… yes, please…”

Humming against the skin, Killua bites a line from jaw to collarbone, stopping to suck softly at Gon’s pulse point. Maybe tomorrow Gon will regret this and be angry that Killua didn’t stop them. Maybe it’ll be the end of their friendship. But if that’s the case, Killua wants to leave a mark, a sign that says he was able to be there first. That he was lucky enough to experience Gon, needy and desperate beneath him. 

He nips and sucks until he’s satisfied, pulling back to see a bruise already blooming against that sun-kissed skin. Perfect. The sight of it only causes the flame to burn brighter in him and he moans quietly, hips rocking forward against nothing. “Gon,” he mumbles, dropping to press kiss after kiss down his chest, pausing to suck a nipple into his mouth and roll it around experimentally. Gon’s wrists struggle against his hold so Killua lets go, whimpering against hot skin when fingers thread into his hair and pull.

Maybe Gon isn’t the only one who enjoys pain, then. Killua tucks that away, too.

He continues on his explorative journey, alternating between gentle bites and soft kisses as he moves down, sliding off of Gon’s waist to take a place between his legs. Heart pounding in his chest, Killua trembles with anticipation the lower he goes until he’s just above Gon’s cock. 

Flushed and hard, the head is already weeping. “Tch,” Killua laughs, looking up to meet Gon’s eyes with a smirk. “So desperate.” He drags his finger up the side of it, chucking louder when it jumps at the touch. There’s so many things to do down here, Killua knows this, but he’s quickly approaching the end of his well of knowledge on the subject. Still, he can do what he’s aware of; if Gon’s already producing precum, it probably won’t take much to push him over the edge into orgasm.

Killua leans down, using his tongue to trace along the frenulum and along the bottom of the head before taking it into his mouth, eyes flicking up in time to see Gon throw an arm over his eyes and cry out. He can’t take much in yet so he wraps a hand around the shaft, hollowing his cheeks and beginning to suck. Moving slowly at first to test it out, he moans around Gon’s dick when he hears the beautiful noises falling from the boy above him, hands still woven into his hair as he undulates to the rhythm of Killua’s mouth. 

It truly doesn’t take long before Gon starts to get louder, calling out Killua’s name amongst many nonsensical words and gibberish. The way he’s beginning to twitch against Killua’s tongue, hmm… he’s probably close. Curious, Killua slows down and pops off, ignoring the high-pitched whine that Gon gives in favor of pressing one solitary finger to the tip of his cock. He winks at Gon as honey eyes go large and discharges some of his nen.  
  
Gon’s body bends, chest and hips arching up as he shouts, cum shooting out in gloopy strings onto his stomach. Killua is transfixed, watching the play of emotions across the muscles of Gon’s face, the way his mouth rounds out, the beginnings of his adams apple bobbing as he gulps down air. The emotions he’d been trying to ignore all this time push to the surface, threatening to spill over the surface into visible affection and he barely holds himself back from reaching out to grab Gon’s face and scatter kisses over every surface available to him. He’s already done enough - he doesn’t need to make things worse.

Finally Gon collapses on the floor, limp, eyes closed and panting loudly. Killua stands, adjusting himself in his shorts as he pads into the bathroom, grabbing a hand towel. It’s all sinking in now that the moment is gone and _fuck,_ what did he do? His legs buckle under him and he grabs the wall, trying to tamp down the panic welling in his chest. Oh god. This, this is it, isn’t it? The fact that he’s managed to remain Gon’s friend this long is nothing short of a miracle, but he just. Hnnn. 

“Killua?” 

A smile curls his lips at how tired and clingy Gon’s voice is. Whatever the consequences are, he’ll deal with them but for now, Gon needs him and he’ll be there.

“I’m here, Gon,” he answers, walking back around the corner. Gon’s sitting up now, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “Here, clean yourself up.” He throws the towel, snickering when it smacks Gon in the face, earning him a pout. “You can’t go to bed like that.”

“Thanks.” Gon’s pout seamlessly switches into a smile and he begins to wipe himself down, humming to himself all the while. Killua’s eyes linger on his cock a few moments before forcing himself to look away with a blush, adjusting himself again. It’s hard to believe that minutes ago he had Gon in his mouth, that he was tasting him, teasing him, making him fall apart.

Okay, he needs to stop that train of thought right there. 

“Um. I’m gonna take a shower now.” The words feel hollow but honestly, what was he expecting? A return on his investment? Dumbass. Running a hand through his hair, he exhales heavily and turns back to the bathroom.

“Killua, wait.”

Killua sighs, hands in his pockets and glancing over his shoulder. “Yeah? What is it?” 

Clambering to his feet, Gon holds the towel loosely at his side, color high on his cheeks. “Um. I just wanted to say that I, I liked that.”

An ember of hope flares to life in Killua that he quickly tries to snuff out. “Haha, believe it or not, I figured that out.”

“No!” Gon shakes his head rapidly, taking a step closer and fisting his hands. “No, I mean, I _really_ liked it. That it was you.” The way he sets his shoulders causes Killua’s heart rate to skyrocket. He. He knows that posture. 

Does that mean…?

The distance between them shrinks as Gon takes one step, then another, then another until he’s standing next to Killua, determination written in the lines of his face. “I don’t want to do it with anyone but Killua,” he announces clearly, bursting into a grin when Killua yelps in embarrassment and tries to hide behind his hands. “Ki~llu~a~” he sings, the shuffle of feet and movement of his voice leading Killua to think he’s moved to be in front and yep - a quick peek through his fingers validates that guess. 

Kisses rain down on his fingers and hands, Gon pressing close and, once again, ignoring the idea that Killua might need any type of personal space. “Ki~llu~a~! Come out from behind there~” 

“No,” he staunchly refuses, far too mortified and embarrassed at the behavior and the fact that there is no way for him to hide how hard his dick still is. He shifts his stance, trying to diminish how obvious it is. 

“Hmm~? Is Killua being shy? I think I know a way to make him come out.” The laugh that follows the taunt is a tad too _teasing_ to be anything innocent. 

“No,” he says again, not proud of how his voice cracks on the single syllable and he backs blindly away, stomach dropping when he finds a wall at his back. 

Warmth presses against his front, Gon’s body flush against him. Fingers dance lightly along the side of his arm. “Killua made me feel so good. I think it’s only fair if I make you feel good, too.” 

Mouth suddenly very, very dry, Killua can’t do anything more than squeak when those same fingers jump to his sides, traveling down to tease along the waistband of his shorts. Gon’s mouth is by his ear, humming softly even as he goes lower, brushing the inside of Killua’s thigh. Hips jerking forward of their own volition, Killua whimpers at the teasing touch. He’s on fire, burning up, turning into ash. There’s no way he’ll survive Gon like this.

“Can I?” Hot breath against the shell of his ear makes him shiver. “Please, Killua, I really want to.” 

“Only if you stop being so embarrassing!” he snaps and Gon laughs lightly, pressing a kiss to one warm cheek.

“Whatever you say.” And then he’s no longer against him, the cool air a stark contrast to the heat radiating from Gon’s body. 

Peeking out between fingers, Killua glances around until he catches sight of the headful of spiky black hair dropping to his knees and he groans, quickly hiding again when Gon looks back up. The fingers are back but this time they’re hooking into his shorts and tugging at them, so he lifts his hips away from the wall to allow Gon to divest him of them. No sooner than his cock bobs free from its confines is it encased in a hand and he rolls his hips into it, biting back a moan. 

“You’re so pretty.” Damn it, if Gon didn’t have his dick in his hand Killua would kick him for saying that right now. “Seriously, you’re so pretty, Killua.” 

“Is now really the time Go- _oh!_ ” Suddenly wet warmth is surrounding him and all of his focus zones into the tongue tracing patterns on him, Gon’s name trailing off into a lewd moan that he doesn’t have the presence of mind to be ashamed of. It feels _so good,_ unlike anything he’s ever experienced, and god he wants to move his hips but he holds back because he doesn’t want to hurt Gon. 

Fingers press into his hip as the others wrap around his base, Gon humming even as he sucks him off. The vibrations travel up into his core, winding around with the rest of the desire coiling there. Killua leans back into the wall and drops a hand to fist in Gon’s hair, the other one pressed against his mouth as Gon begins to move, muffling the soft noises he can’t stop making. 

Perhaps he should’ve had an inkling that Gon would be good at this, since the boy excels at anything he puts his mind to and apparently that would be Killua, currently. All Killua knows is that at some point his higher thinking skills disappear or maybe they simply melt and he’s left in a fiery pool of pleasure, babbling and begging Gon to _keep going_ or _do that again._ Each movement piles on top of the previous one, a familiar feeling beginning to tighten in his core and god, god, when he thinks about the fact that it’s _Gon_ sucking him it’s just too much-

The hand on his hip lets go and travels up, extracting Killua’s hand from Gon’s hair and tangling their fingers together. That simple movement slams a whole new layer onto the action for Killua and tears appear in the corner of his eyes as affection overwhelms him. He squeezes Gon’s hand and Gon squeezes back. 

When it hits him, it hits hard, and Killua finds himself tumbling over the edge of a waterfall into a pool of pure bliss, drowning, drowning, drowning. The rush of the orgasm floods him and he calls out to Gon brokenly, legs trembling. Gon’s grip tightens on his hand and it anchors him through the high, mind buzzing with pleasure and body slumping against the wall. 

The chill of cold spit sends a shiver through him when Gon pulls off but Killua’s too far gone to care, chest heaving. 

“So pretty,” Gon comments again and when Killua looks at him he sees the sun incarnate, ethereal and beautiful. 

Well. If the sun could have cum trailing down the side of its mouth.

Killua’s brows furrow and he reaches out, brushing away some of the slick. “Sorry, I, I should have warned you.” 

“It’s okay. I wanted to do it like that,” Gon says brightly, smiling so wide it should crack his face in half. “I’ll just have to keep practicing so I can swallow it all someday.”

“You- you-” Killua sputters in disbelief, placing a hand on Gon’s face and shoving him away as the other boy laughs. “You can’t just _say_ things like that! God.”

“Whatever you say, Killua~” Gon sings, hand still holding Killua’s firmly and dragging him over toward the bed. “I’m tired. Let’s go to bed.”

Chuckling under his breath, Killua nods, letting himself be pulled onto the bed. He peels off his shirt and tosses it to the side as he slips under the sheets, biting back a smile when he finds himself with an armful of Gon.

It had started out as a simple question, a matter of curiosity. But he can’t complain about where it ended up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen. I haven’t written smut in probably three years so forgive how rusty it is.
> 
> Edit: *sniff* do I smell a second chapter? 👀


End file.
